


What did you steal from Jafar？

by salinarain



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Alpha Jafar, M/M, Omega Aladdin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salinarain/pseuds/salinarain
Summary: 阿拉丁与好友打赌输了，被惩罚女装潜入皇宫贾方的房间内偷取对方一件珍宝。阿拉丁在贾方面前性别分化成了Omega…身为Alpha的贾方“义不容辞”地标记了他。阿拉丁偷走的是贾方的心。





	1. 阿拉丁打赌输了，穿女装潜入贾方的房间偷东西

在阿格拉巴街头，无所事事的人们经常会在篝火前弹琴唱歌跳舞，他们当中有和阿拉丁一样的小混混，也有商贩。在欢快的派对气氛下，谁和谁看对眼了就会找个没人的角落，在浩瀚夜空之下谈情说爱。

今天对阿拉丁来说有些特殊，因为今天是他的生日，也是他成年的日子。

“我说阿拉丁，你真的不去做些有意义的事吗？比如成为一个真正的男人！！”坐在他身旁的阿伊莎从阿布手中抢了颗椰枣扔进了嘴里，把小猴子急得吱吱叫。

“你别抢阿布的。”被一身破烂打扮遮住了清秀外貌的青年把小小的布袋子收紧，藏进了背心的暗袋中，“我不想把身体随便给一个陌生人。”

“噢……可怜的阿拉丁，他还在期待着心上人的出现！”阿伊莎语气夸张地嘲讽着好友，四处乱瞟的眼睛在看到篝火对面那个漂亮女孩后，不禁微微眯了起来，“或者我们来打个赌？”

“打赌？打什么赌？”阿拉丁伸直右臂让阿布爬下来之后顺着阿伊莎所看的方向望去。

“赌这个女孩等会儿走过来和你搭讪是夸你还是夸阿布。”

“那我赢定了。可是赌什么呢？”阿拉丁对自己的外貌虽说不上有100%信心，但保证能吸引到一些女孩子的目光，如果她们在意的不是自己的出身的话。

“如果你赢了，未来三天的三餐都交给我。如果你输了，你就要打扮成姑娘潜入皇宫里宰相的房间偷走他最宝贵的一样物品。”

虽然赌输了的惩罚听起来有点怪怪的，但长期混迹于街头靠小偷小摸生存，练就了一身好本领的阿拉丁对于偷宰相珍宝这件事也没有特别上心，只要保证自己不被抓住，一切都不是问题。况且偷，是他最在行的。

可让阿拉丁没想到的是上天并没有眷顾他，漂亮女孩走过来直接蹲下身询问起了阿布的名字。而一旁的阿伊莎就像变戏法似的从身后掏出了一套纱裙，坏笑着准备给阿拉丁套上。

他摆手拒绝了阿伊莎，直接接过那套体积并不小的纱裙，回到不远处的阁楼中，有些不情愿地脱下了背心衣服和裤子，对着裙子研究了许久才顺利换上。

好不容易穿上全套衣物的阿拉丁有点懵，因为好友穿起来正好的上衣和裙子到他这里就变成了抹胸和裙子。如果不是头纱遮住了大部分身体，他想手臂上的肌肉一定会让自己的伪装前功尽弃。不要说去偷宰相的珍宝了，连皇宫的大门都难以踏入。

 

潜入皇宫的过程可以说是非常顺利，大门的守卫都没有仔细盘查阿拉丁，就让他跟随补给的马车进去了。

但真站在宛如迷宫的宫殿内又让他犯了难，他从未来过这里，别说宰相的房间在哪里，他连宰相长什么样叫什么名字都不知道。

“请问，宰相大人的房间在哪里？”阿拉丁佯装冷静地在不同的走廊穿梭多次后终于放弃了，转身看到几个路过的巡逻兵，赶紧拦下他们，捏着嗓子轻声问道。

“你是新来的侍女吗？”哈基姆狐疑地把他上下打量了一番，吓得阿拉丁赶紧扯过头纱遮住了半张脸，只露出一双又大又圆的眼睛。

“是的，将军。”阿拉丁知道怎样让对方卸下防备，无辜的表情总能赢得大多数人的同情。

哈基姆也不例外，他用手指了指前方，开口道：“走廊尽头左转以后再右转就是了。贾方大人正等着你去为他沐浴更衣呢。”

“沐浴？！更衣！？”阿拉丁跟着复读了一次，嗓子随着惊讶的语气自然而然拔高。

这剧情走向是不是有点快又有点歪啊？

“你这个新来的侍女怎么还在这里磨蹭？管事的没和你说吗？”哈基姆推了阿拉丁一下，“让大人等太久，你的小命也要不保，快去！”

可怜的青年踉跄着往前走了几步，想回头再问些关于贾方大人的其他信息，可那些巡逻兵跟着哈基姆早不见了踪影。看来这个地方不宜久留，越快得手越好，至于其他的，走一步是一步了。

为了保住自己的小命，阿拉丁拉起裙摆飞一般地向贾方的房间奔去，动静不大，却还是引起了艾格的注意。

红色鹦鹉比闯入皇宫的青年更早飞回房间，它用嘴理完翅膀上的羽毛后扑棱着翅膀稳稳地落在贾方的肩膀上。

“有小偷！有小偷！”呱噪的声音近距离在耳边炸开让阿格拉巴的宰相皱起了眉头，他把右手从地图上抽离对着鹦鹉挥了挥，不耐烦地开口道：“艾格，你安静点。”

“小偷来了！”艾格边叫边飞回了笼子里。

贾方揉了揉眉心，思考着是否要把这只该死的鹦鹉变成哑巴时阿拉丁小心翼翼地推开了沉重的大门。宰相微微抬头瞥了一眼，发现进来的是侍女后站直了身体，脱下了象征身份的帽子放在一旁的桌子上，稳健地走到了房间正中的位置，缓缓张开双臂，等待侍女过来服侍自己脱衣沐浴。

阿拉丁一惊，心想这真是要帮宰相脱衣服了，可他从没给贵族脱过衣服，一套普通阿拉伯女孩的裙装都把他弄得狼狈不堪，更可况是当今宰相的衣服。光用眼睛看就有三层，这件数是不是有点多？白天的时候贾方真的不会冒汗吗？

“愣着干嘛？难道要我来伺候你脱衣服吗？”贾方见小侍女许久没有动静，等得有些不耐烦了。

今天苏丹又把他攻打邻国扩张领土的计划给驳回，他心里已生怨气，现在这个侍女还又蠢又笨地站在原地不动，皇宫上上下下真是没一个能让他安心的地方。

“是，是……”阿拉丁吐了吐舌头赶紧走上前。不会也要硬着头皮上了。

最外面那层应该是盔甲和斗篷，如果没有猜错的话阿拉丁需要和贾方面对面才能脱掉那副肩甲。他伸出微微颤抖的双手去解盔甲的搭扣，却没想到那部分连着宰相身后足有两米长的斗篷，斗篷用的都是外国布料，比常人想象的要重，一旦失去支撑，就会扯着盔甲一起往下滑。阿拉丁没有思想准备，被突如其来的拉力弄得失去了平衡，一下摔倒在了贾方的胸口，两只手还死死拽着肩甲以防它掉在地上摔坏。

贾方也没料到这个侍女会那么笨，被撞得往后倒退了两步。 “看来我需要换个人服侍我了。”他不悦地眯起双眼盯着这个侍女。发现对方正无辜地偷瞄自己，她似乎受到了惊吓，一副害怕到不行、连道歉的话都说不出口的样子。

骗人的把戏。贾方心想。这种下三滥的招数他早几年就看腻了。

被惹怒的宰相正准备抬手推开她时，一股若有似无的睡莲香从对方身上飘过来，阻止了他手上的动作。本应是沁人心脾的香味却让贾方的身体渐渐骚动起来。这让宰相大人意识到，眼前这个人正在性别分化。

而对于这些和性别有关信息一知半解，没有注意到自己正散发出诱人Omega信息素的阿拉丁赶紧把发烫的脸颊从他硬邦邦的胸口上挪下来，右手在不经意间划过贾方的手，摸到了他戴在中指上的那枚戒指。阿拉丁选择忽略自己心跳漏了半拍的事实，而是凭借偷盗手法直接取下了宰相放在手上的珍宝。

“如果宰相大人不满意我，我这就去找人过来替我服侍大人。”阿拉丁咳嗽了一声后把戒指握在手心里，试图借机离开。

“那你走之前是否该把我的东西留下？”贾方用力捏住他偷了戒指的那只手腕，在触碰到的一瞬间他又立马察觉出了不对的地方，这位“侍女”的手骨对于女性来说有点太大了，这让贾方不得不怀疑对方的真实性别。

“小偷！小偷！”见阿拉丁被抓了个正着，艾格兴奋地喊叫着，以此证明自己前面说的那些话都是真的。

“我，我不懂大人你在说什么……”阿拉丁死咬着嘴唇不肯承认，他低头不敢看贾方的眼睛，仿佛会被他蛊惑说出真相。

贾方不想在这件事上多费唇舌，直接加重了捏着“侍女”手腕的力道，逼迫对方松开了拳头，戒指应声掉落在地上。

“你叫什么名字？”他蹲下身拾起戒指戴好，并松开了“侍女”的手改为直接捏住“她”的下巴。

“阿拉……我叫阿伊莎。”被迫抬起头把整张脸暴露在贾方视线之下的阿拉丁又撒了个谎。

“阿伊莎是吗？”看来不仅是个小偷，更是个骗子，贾方冷笑着把头凑得更近了，在他的耳旁轻声说，“我可以再给你一次机会，希望你好好表现。”

-tbc-


	2. 贾方标记了阿拉丁

贾方冷笑着把头凑得更近了，在他的耳旁轻声说，“我可以再给你一次机会，希望你好好表现。”

“嗯………”阿拉丁沉吟片刻，现在的情况实在是有点复杂。刚刚自己偷戒指被抓包，除非宰相大发慈悲放过他，否则以贾方这种身份的人，杀他跟踩死只蚂蚁一样简单，对方可能都不会有一丝愧疚。而此刻他戏谑的眼神似乎在告诉阿拉丁，想要活下来只有一条路，那就是好好服侍他，至少不要再让他怒气冲天。

阿拉丁转动了几下刚刚被捏得生疼的手腕，继续帮阿格拉巴的宰相脱衣服。后面的过程比较顺利，但碍于衣服件数有点多，阿拉丁显得有些急躁。一开始的胸甲与山羊皮腰带，接下来的用深红色丝绒布料制作的长袍，那摸起来可真滑啊。他忍不住多撸了几下还被贾方打了手。

阿拉丁甩了甩发红的手背，看起来有些委屈。他花了很大力气才把吃痛的叫声全挤在喉咙里，免得高贵的宰相大人又往他头上记一项罪名。

贾方用余光瞄到那个“小侍女”疼得偷偷跳脚，嘴角不易察觉地上扬起了一个小小的弧度。

等到阿拉丁为他脱下镶了金边的黑色长袍，露出了最里面暗红色长衬衣后才算完事。贴身剪裁、制作精良的衣服把他隐藏在层层装饰之下的身材露了出来。

阿拉丁看着忍不住咽了下口水，他知道对着一个陌生男人有非分之想很奇怪，但越来越浓的薄荷香让他想忽略都不行，具有强烈侵略性的辛辣味从四面八方钻进他的鼻腔，让他产生了被贾方粗暴按在桌子上扒光衣服的幻觉。

“阿伊莎！”Alpha能感觉到慢慢分化成Omega的“侍女”按在他腰部的手掌开始发烫，他有些得意地呼唤“她”，贾方知道这个企图偷走他戒指的骗子在闻到自己的信息素后变得不能自已，Omega香甜的味道与独有的掌控感交织在一起，让宰相大人不可抑制地兴奋起来。

猎物开始慢慢上钩了。

“什么？”阿拉丁只觉得脖颈后某一块皮肤又热又烫，他伸手摸了摸发现那里居然鼓起了一个小包。

“你准备让我穿着这身衣服下水吗？”贾方低垂着眼帘看着比自己矮半个头的Omega，深深吸了口气后竟有些不受控制地抬起手臂抚摸上了“侍女”的头纱，拽了一把在手心里又闻了下，上面有不属于他的、应该是衣服原主人的味道，而更多的是苦橙花香味，这味道搅得他心神不宁。

阿拉丁努力把理智从一堆胡思乱想中拉回来，费力地思考着贾方这句话的意思：“宰相大人，我不是您这样的贵人，我不知道……您的意思是需要脱光？”

脱光？脱光！！！天呐！居然要帮他脱光吗？贾方隔着衣服散发出来的信息素已经让他快要站立不稳，脱光的结果阿拉丁想都不敢多想。

“嗯。”Alpha从鼻子里哼出了单音节，像是回答又像是调情。

阿拉丁又怎敢违抗他的命令，只得乖乖认命，开始动手解那些扣子。随着暗红色上等丝绸衬衣滑落在贾方身后的地板上，他犹如雕像般的上半身全然呈现于阿拉丁的面前，大块肌肉顺着骨骼饱满地生长着，健壮的胸肌之下就是清晰的六块腹肌，腰侧两边的人鱼线悄悄滑进了肥大的裤子里，让阿拉丁忍不住好奇藏在里面那象征男性力量的地方也是否和上半身一样让人惊叹。

“小侍女”炙热的呼吸喷洒在贾方的身上，像是滚烫的铁烙留下一个又一个印记。

阿拉丁着了魔，大胆地伸出食指在宰相胸口上下抚摸，对方的体温就这样通过指尖传递到心口，流窜到下腹，汇聚于难以启齿的部位。他从未如此渴望一个人，渴望到想主动把自己献给他。

贾方这次没有打他的手，而是捞起他的胳膊挂在脖子上，一下下轻咬着“小侍女”的上唇问：“愿意和我说真话吗？小骗子。”

“唔……”阿拉丁被贾方吻得失了神，他皱着眉头，接受着来自阿格拉巴伟大宰相的攻城掠池。“什么……嗯…真话？”

“扮侍女的游戏就玩得那么开心？”他宽大的手掌从阿拉丁的后腰抚摸下去，溜进了裙裤里，修长的手指顺着臀缝并不算轻柔地刮蹭到蜜穴，那里早已湿透，指甲不经意间按压住了嫩肉，惹得Omega差点摔到地上去。

“我………”太，太爽了…阿拉丁感觉到贾方的手指伸入体内开始缓缓抽插起来，暂时缓解了他急待纾解的欲望，“我……”他不敢说自己想要的更多。

“或许你可以先从名字说起。”贾方可一点都不急，漫漫长夜，他有的是时间，“我希望你的人能和你的身体一样诚实。”说着他又若无其事地增加了一根中指。

“唔！阿拉丁……我，我叫阿拉丁。”青年终于肯说真话了。

“阿拉丁…阿拉丁……”这个名字像魔咒般印入巫师的脑海中挥之不去，“所以你是个混迹于街头的小偷，我猜的对吗？”

阿拉丁边点头边急不可待地往贾方身上靠，他的薄荷香让他着迷、让他疯狂。

可贾方却突然把原本在他身体里搅动的手指抽了出来，像是换了个人似的把无辜青年推倒在桌子上，利用自己的身形优势压制住他，由于动静太大还不小心把几本厚重的书籍碰翻在地上。

“你冒充侍女闯入我的房间到底想做什么？我看事情没那么简单。或者说你是邻国派来的细作？”宰相大人扯掉了阿拉丁的头纱，露出的是一张清秀少年的脸庞，他那双眼睛像是被蒙上了一层云雾的夜空，无辜地望着贾方。那是情欲，是渴望，是想要被自己填满的冲动。如此纯净的眼神又怎会属于受过各种肮脏训练的暗探？阿拉丁就像是颗未经打磨的钻石，让人忍不住想独占。

“我，我只是和朋友打赌输了。唔！”解释的话语才说到一半就变成了甜腻的呻吟从他嘴里倾泻而出。因为把阿拉丁压得上半身躺在冰凉桌面上的贾方开始撕扯他的上衣，可怜的抹胸到了宰相手里也就比纸坚韧点，随着“哗啦”一声，上衣就被撕成了两片。

“赌输了惩罚是什么？”贾方捏着两片布料轻轻一甩，轻薄的抹胸像羽毛一样飘落。

“潜……潜入宰相大人的……唔……的房间，窃取……他的珍宝……不，不要……嗯……”贾方的双手在他胸口游走，覆盖之处仿佛被蛇爬过，让可怜的阿拉丁忍不住颤抖起来，呼吸也跟着紧张的情绪变快。

“所以你想偷这个？”贾方摇了摇食指上的戒指，看到阿拉丁点头承认后用戒指上宝石那面在他身上轻轻划过，从樱桃色的乳粒开始往下，一路经过紧致平坦的腹部，直至隐秘在裙裤内的下腹。

藏在体毛之中的性器早已微微翘起，透明的液体在Alpha的挑逗下从顶端缓缓流出，晕湿了裤子。那里被贾方轻而易举地握住，要不是被压制着阿拉丁整个人都要跳起来了。

“贾方大人……唔……快，快点……”Omega被折磨得想哭，即使前面的阴茎被有节奏的撸动着，可后面的小穴却像是被对方遗忘了。

此时阿拉丁的理智被扔到了遥远的沙漠深处，他只渴望被宰相的肉棒填满，只想感受肠壁被撑开又缩回去的快感。那是属于Omega的本能。

“快点什么？嗯？”贾方粗暴地吻住了阿拉丁的双唇，在进行了一个绵长的深吻后把他整个人翻过来，让他趴在桌子上，右手在空气中从上往下一划，唯一遮盖住阿拉丁蜜色身躯的裙裤跟着他的动作滑落至脚踝处。贾方欣赏着青年美好的肉体，忍不住伸手捏了捏他挺翘的臀部。

“快点……操…我……我的下面……”羞耻的话语刚出口就变了调，因为宰相扶着硕大的性器在后穴口动来动去就是不肯进去。

“你不仅是个小偷，还很会骗人。现在又发现你很放荡，阿拉丁。”贾方毫不留情地一下插进了阿拉丁的身体里，“你总是让人充满惊喜。”

“呃啊！贾方……大人！”阿拉丁随着他的动作开始摇晃起身体，贪得无厌的肠壁紧紧绞着宰相的肉棒，温暖、潮湿、魅惑……

“想从我手上偷东西的人，你是第一个。下次还敢不敢了？”贾方紧握着阿拉丁纤细的腰肢粗暴地顶撞着。

“下次不，不敢了……嗯…唔……”阿拉丁难地从呻吟中做回答，感受着宰相大人坚硬的阴茎在他屁股里进进出出，一点点抚平小穴里的褶皱并不时顶到让人抓狂的敏感点。

“如果你再让我抓住，我就把你扔进阿格拉巴的监狱里。但我会天天来看你。”贾方紧贴在阿拉丁背后，咬着他的耳垂说着恶毒的话语，并对着他体内的敏感点集中攻击。阿拉丁边颤抖边扶着桌角无力地喊着，“天天被我操。然后看着你怀孕。”他补充道。

“嗯……好，好的……宰相大人…唔……唔……”阿拉丁神智不清地回答着，他试图捂住嘴不让自己叫太大声，担心这样会引来守夜的侍卫。但身后人突然加快了速度，在前列腺被频繁地撞击下，Omega到达了第一次高潮，并没有射精，但前端流出了透明的液体，后穴也不受控制地疯狂收缩着，这让贾方差点也跟着缴械，“呃呃………贾方大人！”

“你把我房间地板弄脏了，你这个小偷骗子。”贾方就着插入的姿势又把阿拉丁翻了个身，让他上半身躺在桌子上，而下半身悬空，自己托着他的屁股又开始了新一轮进攻。

“我会弄……干净……”阿拉丁经历了一次高潮有点失神，他红着眼角看着贾方，感受到体内的硬物又涨大了几分。

“撅着屁股弄吗？”贾方放慢了速度，慢慢抽出但粗暴的撞到底，“还是想我边操你边打扫？”

“唔…啊……”阿拉丁大口喘着气，自己在宰相的操弄下又硬了起来，“好的……好……”

这一轮比之前时间更长更磨人，阿拉丁不止一次的想自己是不是会被操坏，但Omega的身体天生是为了Alpha准备的，不论对方怎么玩弄他都能感受到快感。好在贾方总算照顾到他，抚慰了他的性器让他在手里射了出来，浑浊的液体被涂抹在两人相连的小腹处。

“宰相大人，唔！！太深了！”阿拉丁突然尖叫了起来，贾方的阴茎突然捅进了他早已做好准备的生殖腔，“你，贾方！松开！松开！”第一次标记远没有想象的那么美好，Alpha成结的性器比原来更大，进入到狭小的腔体里让阿拉丁的体感并不舒适，他想逃，却被结牢牢固定住，直到贾方闭眼低吼着把精液全射进他体内，结才慢慢消失。

贾方借着精液和阿拉丁流出的体液的润滑又使坏般的顶了几下才满意地退了出来。混在一起的白浊液体跟着被带出小穴，流到了阿拉丁的大腿根部。白色与蜜色，像极了牛奶与巧克力。

 

等确定贾方搂着自己沉沉睡去后，阿拉丁才睁开眼睛，他轻手轻脚地抬起宰相的右手，小心翼翼地取下那枚戒指。像只猴子般跳下柔软的床，狼狈地穿上裙裤，用唯一完整的头纱盖住其他裸露在外的身体部位，拾起那已经被撕成两片的上衣，悄无声息地溜出了贾方的房间，全然没有注意到半眯着眼一直盯着自己一举一动的宰相。

他走出皇宫大门后才发现天已亮，而阿伊莎早就等在巷子尽头。年轻女孩看到阿拉丁那副模样后先是一愣，随后伸出手掌讨要宰相的珍宝。阿拉丁便把那枚戒指拍在了她手里，先行上楼换回自己原来的衣服。

“一套破烂纱裙换一枚黑钻石，看来我是赚大发了。”阿伊莎颠了颠手中的戒指开心得乐开了花，如果换成钱，也许她这辈子都不愁吃穿还能养活一个阿拉丁。

可是一切远没有女孩想得那么简单，当她拉着阿拉丁站在当铺里等待娜达把一袋又一袋黄金摆放在台面上时，当铺的女主人向保镖使了个眼色，其他无关人员全部被清除出去，昏暗的房间里只剩下了他们三个人。

“阿拉丁你老实说，这枚戒指从哪里偷来的？”娜达把黑钻石戒指放在他们面前严肃地问。

“我可没偷，这是祖传………”阿拉丁想蒙混过关，却被打断。

“你骗谁骗不了我，阿拉丁。这是皇宫里的东西。它太珍贵了，我们不敢收。”娜达把戒指推回到青年面前，“还有，既然你已经被对方标记，还是老实回到那人身边为妙。”

“标记？阿拉丁你居然被标记了！是谁？”阿伊莎震惊地看向阿拉丁，她是个Beta，闻不到那些信息素味道，自然也没察觉出阿拉丁身上微妙的变化。

“你自己看，孩子。”娜达起身把阿拉丁颈后的头发往上顺，露出了Omega的腺体，那上面明显有个咬痕。

阿伊莎还沉浸在惊讶之中迟迟未回神时当铺的木门被“哐”的一声直接踢碎。进来的先是哈基姆，然后是拿着魔杖的贾方，门外的那些保镖早已被将军揍翻。

贾方站定后把魔杖往地上轻轻一敲，巫术引发的震动让所有人都愣在了原地。宰相大人眯着眼睛扫了一眼，一下就捕捉到了试图躲到柜体后的阿拉丁。

“我来抓一个小贼，他偷了我的戒指。”贾方对着房间里的人说，但更像是对着阿拉丁在说。

阿伊莎伸出颤抖的手指指向阿拉丁，被阿拉丁一把抓住按下。

贾方径直走到他面前，弯下身紧紧盯着他的“小侍女”，他的小偷骗子，他那颗未经打磨的钻石，轻声说：“我说过什么？再被我抓住就扔进监狱，还记得吗？”他挑起阿拉丁的下巴摇了摇头，“可惜了，得手后你应该直接离开阿格拉巴的。”

说完后，贾方蹲下身抱住他的双腿直接往肩膀上一抗，脸不红气不喘地朝外面走去。

“喂！放我下来！我有腿，我会走路！”

“永远不！”

 

-完-


End file.
